Wikitubia:Interviews/Brandonblogs
This interview was conducted on December 30, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Brandonblogs is a YouTuber with over 29,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube back in around 2007 when it was the new thing and all of my friends were watching videos on the website. I remember always wanting to get involved somehow on YouTube and make my own videos. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I think one of the first videos I ever watched was a video by Fred where he did a skit on going swimming, this was when I was in the 3rd grade though. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first video game I remember playing was Super Mario Galaxy many years ago. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * I think I have probably watched more than 10,000 videos so far in my lifetime. Q5: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first YouTuber that I was a fan of was Shay Carl and the Shaytards. Q6: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * The people who influence me to make/create YouTube content are other vloggers who live interesting lives and decide to share them. Q7: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think that the new guidelines are going to create a safer platform for creators as well as the viewers. Q8: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name TheMegaMBTECH, and your current YouTube channel name Brandonblogs? * TheMegaMBTech was my original channel because I originally made tech videos, however I decided Brandonblogs is an easier name to remember and sounds more professional. Q9: Was TheMegaMBTECH your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * No, I originally started with a few different channel's and names but eventually decided to stick with Brandonblogs as my channel name. Q10: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My favorite YouTubers include Shay Carl, Charles Trippy, and a few others. Q11: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * My favorite YouTube video I have made is my Space Mountain lights on video, I don't think I have a least favorite YouTube video that I've made though. Q12: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * My favorite part of having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber is that I can connect with other creators and fans on the platform and meet new people along the way, I love meeting my fans in person and hearing stories about how they came across my channel. Q13: What made you want to upload travel vlog videos? * The thing that made me want to upload travel inspired videos was seeking others do it but I also wanted to document my vacations and trips for fun. It eventually turned into my channel and I made it in to a hobby and also a business. Q14: Can you remember what was the first Theme Parks that you ever visited was? * I remember the first theme park I ever visited was the Magic Kingdom in the Walt Disney World Resort. Q15: Can you remember what the first ride that you went on at Disney World and Disneyland was? * The first ride I remember going on at Disney World was Barnstormer and at Disneyland it was the Matterhorn Bobsleds. Q16: How many Theme Parks you visited in your lifetime? * In my lifetime, I think I have probably visited more than 30 different theme parks. Q17: What is your favourite park at Disney World? * My favorite theme park in Walt Disney World is the Magic Kingdom park! Q18: What is your favourite ride at Disney World and Disneyland? * My current favorite Disney World/Disneyland ride is Expedition Everest, which I'm currently in line for while answering this question haha. Q19: What is your favourite time of year to visit Disney World? * My favorite time of year to visit Walt Disney World is probably during Halloween or Christmas time. Q20: What is your favourite restaurant at Disney World? * My favorite restaurant at Walt Disney World is 'Ohana, located in the Polynesian Resort. Q21: What Theme Park is at the top of your list to visit that you never visited before? * The current theme park at the top of my list to visit would be Shanghai Disneyland! Q22: Do you think you will ever visit the Disneyland's and Disney World's outside of the U.S.? * I definitely plan on visiting all the international Disney parks at some point in my lifetime, I don't know how long it will take though but I'm hoping to visit all of them within the next 15-20 years. Q23: What states have you visited in your lifetime? * I've visited many of the states in the U.S. Including VA, MD, FL, CA, SC, NC, GA, NJ, NY, and many more! Q24: What was the first state outside of your birth state that you visited? * The first state I visited outside my birth state was probably VA or FL. Q25: Have you ever traveled outside of the U.S. if so to what country? * I have traveled outside of the United States on a few occasions, I went to the Cayman Islands and Puerto Rico. Q26: Do you play video games in your free time? * I usually don't play many video games because I'm usually either at theme parks filming, editing videos from them or just working on school/college related work. I used to play video games years ago though. Q27: What is your favourite video game? * My favorite video game would have to be Call of Duty with the Zombie mode. I used to play that years ago and remember enjoying it. Q28: How many video games do you own? * Currently, I do not own any video games or gaming consoles, just editing equipment. Q29: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * That's actually a very good question, after I upload a video I try to watch it however sometimes due to time restraints I do not and sometimes wish I had time to go back and watch all of them before making them public just to make sure they are perfect. Q30: Do you make a living from YouTube or do you have another job? * I have another job, however YouTube revenue helps and I mostly do the YouTube videos as a hobby so the revenue I earn from YouTube usually ends up going into things like travel costs and equipment costs. Q31: You currently have over 10,850 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Honestly I never thought I would get anywhere close to 10,000 but I am so thankful for everything my fans do and every subscriber has helped in some way to bring me to 10,000! Q32: You currently have uploaded 514 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I never really thought I would end up uploading as many videos as I have but I'm not too surprised that I have over 500 videos uploaded considering how much time I spend editing projects. Q33: Currently your most viewed video has over 462,700 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I also never expected to get 400,000 views on any video but I am very pleased with my current view counts and hope in the future to gain more viewers. Q34: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * My current lifetime subscriber goal is 1 million subscribers and my video view goal is to get to 50 million total uploaded views, this is a big goal but I believe if I keep trying and working hard I can get there someday. Q35: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * When I first started uploading videos, my lifetime subscriber goal was just to reach 1,000 subscribers. Q36: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will last for a long time, with the way it's working now I don't see any other platform taking over anytime soon. Q37: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * I think I will continue to upload videos as long as a work related job doesn't interfere with it, if I worked for a certain organization or company that told me not to continue my videos, I would have to eventually stop. Q38: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * I've been to Playlist Live before and I do plan on going to more YouTube conventions in the future, specifically Playlist Live Orlando again in the spring of 2017. Q39: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * The advice I would give would be to keep trying and don't give up, think of new ideas and ways to produce content. I would also tell them that building a successful YouTube channel takes time and simply can not be done in a day, it takes time to build a relationship with an audience and if you keep trying eventually you will see the results you would like. Q40: What is the future for you and your channel? * Personally to me the future is uncertain, it's really wherever my YouTube channel takes me and I hope that in the future I can go places with my blog and continue to build it up. Q41: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * I've done similar interviews but nothing directly like this, I felt the interview was very interesting though and I enjoyed giving my responses to each of the questions. Category:YouTube Interviews